wreck_it_ralph_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkie Dubblebubble
Pinkie Dubblebubble is a new racer in Sugar Rush! Her candy theme is Dubble Bubble gum, and her signature kart is the Stop Pop and Roll. Appearance Pinkie is a small, slender, young girl with a terracotta-colored complexion, rosy cheeks, honey/amber eyes, and bubble gum pink hair with yellow streaks, pulled into tight buns on either side of her head. She wears a huge bow made from bubble gum pink Dubble Bubble wrapper lined with yellow and has a blue center with a yellow dot in the middle, a bubble gum pink jacket lined with blue, a yellow shirt, a bubble gum pink pleated skirt, red-and-bubble-gum-pink-striped leggings, and bubble gum pink boots with white gumballs on them. Her racing outfit consists of her normal outfit along with a bubble-gum-pink-colored gumball helmet and a crystal-clear visor. Biography Pinkie Dubblebubble: Dubble the Sweetness, Dubble the Fun "Pinkie Dubblebubble is a free spirit who lives for adventure. Wild, goofy, and adventurous, she is one of the most loved racers in Sugar Rush. She's playful and full of energy, as well as brave and bold. Other than being a prankster and an adventurer, Pinkie is also a kind-hearted, loving person, helping others win races, assisting others when there's trouble, making others laugh when sad or sick. All in all, this little package of bubble gum is 'dubble' the sweetness, 'dubble' the fun!" Personality Pinkie is one of the sweetest racers. She is also kind of a tomboy, being very wild, goofy, and adventurous. She is a little prankster and she loves to wander into forbidden forests. However, she can also be quite sensitive - her heart will "pop" when she is teased (like bubble gum). However, she never stays too sad for very long; almost immediately, she is back on her feet ready for the new day's challenge. Backstory Pinkie Dubblebubble lived in a rich family in New York City. She loved her family dearly. One day, when Princess/President Vanellope von Schweetz was asking for new racers for Sugar Rush Speedway (because the gamers were getting tired of seeing the same characters over and over), Pinkie joined the racers along with her sister, Peanut Buttercup. However, she still longs for the rest of her family to be with her. In fact, she is even a little homesick. However, she was determined to win. She finds every day in Sugar Rush an adventure and every race a challenge to conquer. Because of her persistence and determination, she became one of the best racers in Sugar Rush. Even though she is a very good racer, she is never a bad sport when she loses. Relationships Peanut Buttercup - her sister. Crumbelina di Caramello - her very best friend. Rancis - he stole Peanut's heart. Candlehead - her friend with whom she like to goof around. Princess/President Vanellope von Schweetz - her dear ruler/president. Popcorn Pan - the guy she has a crush on. Abby Piecrust - her worst enemy Taffyta Muttonfudge - she helped Pinkie build her kart. Catchphrase "Let it blow!" (Instead of "Let it go!") Favorite Dessert Bubble gum (of course!) Racing Vehicle Pinkie's kart, the Stop Pop and Roll, is the same style as Taffyta's kart, but it is bubble-gum-themed. It is made entirely out of bubble gum that has not been chewed, its wheels are made of bubble gum bubbles, and when it hits water, a bubble gum bubble blows up at the front of the kart enabling the kart to float and drive on water. Also, all the stats of her kart are really high, so she is good racer, but she is not as good as her older sister, Peanut. Home Pinkie lives in a secret passage in Gumball Gorge under one of the gumball machines. Powers and Abilities She is able to create a blown bubble gum ball and then glitch into it. Creation Pinkie's design and creation were made by Ashley. She is a combination of Crumbelina di Caramello and Minty Zaki.